Smitten
by dijurido
Summary: REWRITE COMING SOON! What would happen if Victoria actually saved Bella when she went cliff diving? Will Edward come to the rescue? Please RxR!
1. Preface

_A/N: This is my first Twilight story! I did a one shot which you should take a look at too! And please please **please** review! I only find inspiration to continue when the characters decide talk to me and when I get reviews! Well hope you like it! xoxo Dijuirdo_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is the greatness of Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does because she is a brillant woman. I'm just luring the characters out of Forks to borrow for a bit.

* * *

I watched the girl jump off the cliff. This was going to be all too easy.

She landed in the cold water with very little splash, maybe it would be enough for her to go unnoticed.

Perfect my chance was coming!

Then that smell. That horrible smell. As if it could have really caught me off guard. I had been watching this girl for weeks now.

Werewolf.

I knew it wasn't going to be easy to take her with them lurking around here. But before long she would loose consciousness and I could move in. Now if only I could get to her before the boy.

I could see her body now. It was slamming up against a rock. Had that boy spotted her yet?

I made my movements quick. I had to get to her, I needed to. I could feel the revenge bursting through my crimson eyes. This was going to be so easy and incredibly perfect.

I got only feet away from her. The scent of werewolf was growing strong, I knew I had only a small window of opportunity and I was damned if I wasn't going to take it.

I grabbed her from the rocks and took off to the forest. Those wolves would be on my scent quick. Now all I had to do was move fast far and throw them off my path.

Her body was limp, dangling in my arms. Her face was nothing extraordinary I have seen so many humans, she was so plain. What could have possibly been so special about this one that made him love her so much? My face crinkled at the thought of loving a human. What was she some sort of pet? It didn't matter, I had her now.

I ran for a whole day never tiring. The thought of having my prize gave me extra strength to carry on. I would avenge James, he took him from me now I will take her away from this world.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thankyou everyone who put me on their story alerts! It makes me excited to write more, and well Victoria has been basicly screaming to me in my head to write more too. I'm sorry the chapters seem so short but I'm slowly getting them to be longer. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be from someone else's POV I'm not sure whose it will be though. Well enjoy! xoxo Dij_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

* * *

  
Maine. I had made it all the way to Maine. Hopefully it would be far enough to elude those dogs long enough to go through with my plans. I looked over at the girl, still lifeless as ever. She still hadn't awoken since that dive or rather fall. If it weren't for her breathing and heart beat I would have thought she was already dead. Even so, I could still use that to my advantage. But no I wouldn't kill this girl just yet, I had to wait.

A wicked smile emerged on my face. I could not wait to see the look on her face when she saw me, to hear her scream for anyone that won't come rescue her. Ha! A slightly chuckle roared from me. I was really having so much fun with this.

Revenge is the sweetest thing. I think about the time when I first ran into this girl. James was so adamant on killing her. He would have succeeded if it weren't for that boy. I missed him I truly do but she was my focus now. The reason I feel alone now, if it weren't for her I could still have been with him.

I pulled myself from my thoughts when I heard a small sound emerge from her. My eyes hardened, I wanted to put fear in this girl, not that I really needed to. She had feared the three of us, and she thought James was the worst. I snickered to myself. She had no idea what she was in for.

My hope was incredibly high as her eyes fluttered open. She looked dazed and confused. Perfect. I started towards her, she had not become aware of me yet. She was observing the room around us, it was exceedingly dark so I imagine her eyes could not adjust. I stood frozen. I waited for her to make a sound, something, anything. Then to my relief it came.

"Where am I?" Her voice was small.

I paused, thinking of possible ways I could make this situation go. I decided I could either have some fun with this or get straight to the point. I chose the earlier after all she had never heard my voice before of that I was sure.

"Hello?" My voice was just as small as hers. Even with the sinister smile plastered on my face I managed to make my voice completely innocent.

"Where am I?" She repeated herself.

I rolled my eyes, I had to speed things along. "I'm scared, will you help me?"

She was silent for a moment, hesitantly she asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"No."

"Where are you? I can't see anything?"

How predictable humans are when they are unfamiliar with their surroundings. "I'm over here just follow my voice. Please. Help."

I had to admit even for Bella this was not normal of her to seem calm. Maybe that boy really did change her into something that wasn't her usual self. I would have thought Bella would be terrified to move, but I guess her craving for curiosity had over come her.

I could sense her only a foot away from me. I started to breathe smaller and slower.

"I think your almost here."

Then I felt a warm hand on my foot. It slowly reached up my leg as she was trying to stand herself. She grabbed my hand and let go with a gasp. I had grabbed her wrist before she could have even blinked.

I pulled her face into mine. I could see her features so closely now. Fear had over taken her eyes now. I smiled, this was more like it.

"Bella."


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thankyou everyone for the reviews, people who put this story on their alerts and those who are simply reading the story! It makes me very happy to know I have some sort of audience! As stated last chapter I said I might make the next chapter a different point of view. And guess what? Your in luck. You get two! Bella and Edward's! You know I just couldn't keep him out of the story. Well hope you like it! And please review!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.  
**  


* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt more alive than I have in weeks as I stared into her cold crimson eyes. Fear instantly worked its way through my body. I was so close to death on that cliff yet she saved me to kill me how she saw fit.

"So tell me, Bella, how long till Edward finds you?"

I flinched at the sound of his name, I hadn't heard it in so long. She was clearly going to find much pleasure in torturing me with it, after all it was so easily done. It only took a name…his name.

"Speak Bella. You wouldn't want me to do hurt you would you?"

At that exact moment she gripped my wrist harder, I could feel it was ready to snap any second. I did my best to conceal my pain.

"He won't."

"Oh don't be so sure about that. I think he'll come around."

She released my wrist and threw me across the room. I fell to the floor and skidded about a foot to the wall. As my head hit the wall I remembered being thrown like this in the ballet studio. It was going to be the same situation, only this time he wouldn't come. He didn't love me anymore. He didn't care. I slid my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. It was my only way to keep myself together.

_Bella…_

I knew that voice anywhere, I froze. I breathed deep and realized it had to be my mind again.

_Find a way. Let Alice know._

How? There was no way to let her know. I couldn't just call her and tell her I was being held captive by Victoria. Only Victoria's actions would help Alice figure this out, that is if she was looking. I hoped she could see this, that it could reach her and in time.

"Do you think Edward will avenge you?" Her voice had a hint of excitement.

I stared at her with a frown, did I really need to say the answer? Was she really that hard to convince that he wasn't coming back, that he was not going to save me?

I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"No. He doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. He will never come for me." The last sentence was barely a whisper but I knew she heard. Sobs now racked my body, I was done trying to fight them. The hole I tried desperately to cover was being ripped open even larger now.

"Will you shut it!"

Her cold hand whipped across my face. I was in shock. Then I could smell it. Blood trickled down my cheek, she had used her nails. An immediate reflex I pulled my hand to my cheek. I gazed up at her. I knew that look, my stomach fell. I wasn't going to make it out of this room.

--  
**Edward POV**

Time. It had no meaning now. I didn't have my angel, my reason for being in the world. I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I had shut it off a few days earlier when it had been ringing off the hook. I didn't feel like dealing with the world let alone my own family.

Surprisingly I only had a few voicemails. Alice probably just wanted to make sure I was alright. I felt horrible, she was suffering too. I could only blame myself for everything, why did I have to be so selfish?

I sighed and called my voicemail hoping to ease Alice I would call her back in a few minutes, although she probably already saw it, but I would give her the peace of mind anyway.

"Edward!" I pulled the receiver away from my ear, was it really necessary for her to shout?

"Bella!" I cringed, I hadn't heard her name spoken in months. "Edward, Bella, she's in trouble!"

My heart dropped. Bella, my Bella was in trouble? How? I thought that our departure would make everything better, easier. She should be happy now and not have to worry about anything of our world anymore. It was highly, actually quite possible she only just injured herself by being well Bella. A small smile tried to emerge on my face. I remembered how many times I've had to catch her making sure she never fell.

I hadn't realize I had spaced out in the middle of the voicemail. I should have really been paying attention but the thought of my angel over came me as always. But before the voicemail ended, I caught the last world. "Victoria."

* * *

_A/N: I know. I know. I'm very mean for making this extra cliff hangerie. I'm trying to figure out what direction I'm headed in so it will probablly be a few days til I update again. Other than that...review? Please?_


	4. Chapter 3

_A/N: So I know I said I wouldn't update for a few days but Edward was screaming at me to tell his side of the story. I had to jot it all down while I was at work! I would have updated it yesterday but I was to tired to type it out. Well hope you like it. I find it really fun to write from Edward's view. Though I would like to know if I did a good job at it._

_And to all of you who have been reviewing: THANK YOU!! It makes me really happy to know you guys are enjoying my story!  
xoxo Dij_

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own anything Twilight.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

No. This couldn't be happening. My angel was safe, home in Forks where she belonged. Alice had to be wrong but then again you never bet against her. Even leaving my love I couldn't keep her safe. I couldn't win, not ever.

"Edward!" Alice's voice beamed in my ear. It was frantic and nervous, nothing good was going to come from her. I did my best to speak; it was barely audible even to me, "Alice." My voice came across cold, it was as if I didn't care, though inside we both knew I was dying.

Alice continued knowing I wouldn't stop her. "Edward…if we don't inter…" I cut her off immediately.

"Alice I told you. I can't. Bella is fine, she has to be. Maybe what you saw wasn't Bella." Even I didn't believe the words coming out of my own mouth.

She continued anyway, "Edward…she's going to…" she stopped inhaling deeply.

I knew she couldn't bring herself to say the rest.

"Die."

The word stung across my lips as I spoke it. My angel was going to die at the hands of my enemy. Alice was quiet waiting for me to say something and I knew it was not going to be what she wanted to hear. But she broke the silence first.

"Edward you have to come home! You can't stay wallowing in your own misery! She needs you! Bella needs you! She loves you! How could you ever forget that! You _are_ her world whether you believe that or not! I've seen what she has become. And don't even start about looking at her future, she's my best friend, I couldn't help it."

I could tell she had been keeping some of this inside for some time now.

"She's going to die…physically. Mentally, Edward, she's already dead."

I winced. "That can't be true. I told her to move on, to forget about me. To be happy."

"Don't you understand Edward?! Her life has no meaning without you in it! Even if Victoria hadn't saved her…" She stopped abruptly; she knew she had said something she regretted.

My eyebrows rose, "Victoria did what Alice." My voice was stern.

"Forget I even…"

I was beyond furious to let her continue. "So you're telling me Bella would have killed herself if Victoria hadn't kidnapped her?"

Alice didn't respond, probably too ashamed she let that information slip to me.

How could she, my precious Bella, take her own life? I told her to stay out of trouble, to be safe and she was going to kill herself? My stomach dropped, I felt worse if that was even possible.

"Edward..." Alice's voice was soft now pleading with me, "You need to come home."


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner. Believe me I would have loved to but that thing called writers block rammed me right in the face. I had been stuggling for a few days now, but I think I like what I came up with. Thank you for everyone who continues to read this story and reviewing it! Im determined not to give up on this story! xoxo Dij_

**Disclaimer: I think by now we know I don't own Twilight or anything from it.**

* * *

**Victoria's POV  
**  
What a feeling. Her blood oozed from her cheek calling my name. A mischievous smile formed across my face, I was hungry and she smelled divine. I looked down at her. Oh what a pathetic human she was. I leaned into her taking in her scent. That is when it hit me. I couldn't kill her now or everything would be ruined. I debated back and forth quickly on my options. A little taste couldn't hurt anyone.

I could feel her shaking under me, she was petrified.

"Poor. Weak. Pathetic. Human."

She didn't even try to open her mouth in protest. She knew her ending was coming close now.

I grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up from the ground. I let her feet dangle a few inches from it. She started gasping and clawing at my hand, as if that could do anything. I could feel her weakening and I let her go. She fell to the floor with a thud, fully unconscious now. I leaned down to her face and placed my lips over her cheek. Parting my lips I began to drink her blood.

As much as my mouth could hold, I filled it, I knew this would be the only taste I would get for a few hours, minutes maybe days. My self control isn't nearly as well as those Cullens. My face twisted at the name. When I finally swallowed, something I hadn't expected occurred. My thirst was completely fulfilled, only a small amount could fill me? I was baffled; usually it took a whole human to be completely satisfied.

"Well now aren't you something special."

I smiled again. Even more of a reason to keep her alive, for now.

I looked down at my victim; she was slightly paler, if that was even possible. Her breathing was incredible slow, even for a sleeping human. Maybe it was just from being strangled by my hand for a short moment.

So I sat back onto the only chair the occupied the room. I would wait till she awoke. Letting her know I didn't kill her just yet. I could plan my next movement. Should I bring her back or leave her here? Have them come find me or go to them? I weighed my options for a few minutes.

I would let Bella decide. I would make her face Edward before she embraced death. Either way she was going to see him. A smirk evolved to my face reaching to my eyes. He was the death of her, she expressed that clearly. There was so much possibility in it; I could torture her with just the thought of him and then when she can't take it anymore, when she's begging for death he will appear. Then she will be so distraught that she will embrace me killing her. And I can do it right in front of him!

A sinister laugh roared out of my chest filling the small room.

The perfect revenge! A lover for a lover. He took mine and I take his only he will get to see his before she dies. I rolled my eyes. At least he will live with the guilt, knowing it was his entire fault that she's dead. If he never went after James and let him have this pathetic girl, well we'd all be in a happier place now wouldn't we.

I closed my eyes, letting the vision of James fill my being. I missed him terribly. It wasn't his fault he went after what he thrived for. Only if I could have helped him out better, if only I had been there in Phoenix to distract them, he wouldn't have gotten killed, he could have made it through. I know he would have.

I got up and moved to the window, pulling back the curtain I could see.

"Twilight."

At that moment I heard a weak whimper. She had been out for three solid hours. I was beginning to think that maybe I indeed killed her.

She began coughing pretty hard, probably trying to fill her lungs back up with the oxygen I deprived her of. When she finally stopped she looked confused, then she spoke.

"I'm not dead."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not, that would ruin the plan."

"The plan?"

She was a curious one wasn't she? I felt no need to justify anything for her, after all she was the victim if you will.

"Yes." I paused then my smile crept to my face again. "We have things to discuss."


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner, but yeah. Breaking Dawn kind of happened and rocked my whole Twilight universe. And not in the best of ways either. I was at wits end and struggling with my story but luckily I forced myself to sit down and write. I think this chapter is okay, I'm not sure. So_ _**please please please**_ _tell me what you think._

And if any of you would like to discuss BD feel free to message me. Whether you liked it, hated it. Whichever!

Thank you for those who are still sticking with my story, those who put it on their alerts and favorites!  
_xoxoDij_

**Disclaimer: We know by now, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"No!" I cried out. She wasn't going to stop. Not ever. I couldn't bare to hear it anymore. "Why don't you understand? HE is not going to come for me!"

I pulled myself even closer to my knees. The pain was seeping through my being, numbing every part of my body. I had no idea the pain could get worse. She doesn't understand. Will she ever understand that edw-, I can't. I can't bring myself to say it. If I lose it again…

"He's going to look for you whether you believe it or not."

I glared up at her. I was sick of this game. She was beating me down with words, simple words and she knew that. I had to stop this game. We had been going back and forth too many times to keep count.

She was planning to kill me with her words. Was she waiting for me to take my own life? Drive me further than any point of insanity, if that is even possible?

"Edward loves you."

I cringed only slightly, but I'm sure she saw. I was going to have to play a lot stronger than what I am giving off. I'm not even completely sure I can do it, but it is worth a try.

I closed my eyes and imagined my sun. My Jacob. His smiling face looking at me, letting me feel human for the moment. I couldn't help but smile when I see his face light up.

"See, you know I'm right."

My eyes were still closed, "What if I told you were wrong?"

I opened my eyes quick to find myself staring up at Victoria. Her face utterly perplexed. She wasn't expecting my threat to come off so strong. My voice was rather confidant now.

"What if you're going to have to deal with a werewolf? You know he is probably looking for me. Did you ever think of that? He cares for me, more than Edw.." Nope. Still couldn't bring myself to say it, not yet.

A roaring laughter filled the room.

"You stupid naïve girl. Everything is already taken care of. That mutt is already taken care of; the only one coming for you is Edward."

I stared at her wide eyed. She couldn't, she had…killed Jacob. The lump in my throat was choking me as a whole new wave of sobs rocked me.

My voice was weak and I could barely squeak out what I needed to. "You…_killed_ Jacob?"

My vision was blurry but I swear I saw her smiling in satisfaction. I couldn't handle this, I needed to run away, or wake up from this nightmare. My best friend, dead. And it is completely my fault.

I couldn't feel my legs or knees for that matter but I had to try, I had to run. I already knew it wasn't the smartest of my options since I'd probably fall a lot and after all she was a vampire. I had to give it a shot, for my own sake.

I had made it to the doorknob before I could feel myself being thrown in the opposite direction.  
I hit the wall with a hard crash but there was no pain. I was to numb to feel.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. After all how am I suppose to chase you in the daylight? You know that if you run I will just bring you right back here. Then I might actually have to kill you."

Through my pain it was like a light bulb clicked.

"You don't want to kill me?"

The grin I loathed spread on her face. "Not yet, I don't."

"You're waiting for him to come, so he can watch you do it. To kill me."

"And this whole time I thought you would never figure it out."

She was waiting. Biding out her time, how long could she keep me here before she realized that he wasn't going to come. That she would have to kill me now and have him find out decades later.

"Kill me."

I was stunned at my own words and with the force and determination that was behind them. But the suffering would end. It would all be okay if this ended now.

She stared at me with a blank expression. So I figured I could try, "Please…Kill me."

I tried again, the pleading clear in my voice. "I know you want to, you are so desperate to. You've taken things dear to me, you killed Jacob." I had to pause to regain my composure. "Please, I know it is what you want. To see me dead. He killed James,_ your_ mate. You owe it to him and Edward-" I practically choked on the name. "He won't avenge me. You'll get exactly what you want. My death….Please."

I had not realized I was standing up now after being thrown to the wall. I stood frozen waiting. Her face was blank, still. I wanted to know what she was thinking, what she was going to do. If it was going to end.


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hola Fanfic world! Is it me or has fanfiction died off? I swear no one is updating their stories anymore! I'm sad by the lack of reviews my story is getting. I don't even know if anyone is reading it anymore. **So please review**! I already have the two chapters following this one done. And they are pretty good, finally some good action!_ xoxo Dij

**Disclaimer:** Me plus Twilight equals Don't own it.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

I couldn't help but laugh. It was all coming together perfectly. She was now begging to die. Of course I couldn't forfeit that end just yet. I had to wait for Edward to come.

"Please" her voice was determined.

"Not yet."

"If…if you don't… I'll kill myself!"

I couldn't help but cackle out loud. "Like you would ever have enough guts to actually go through with it."

She smiled and picked up a piece of wood that had once been a nightstand. It was sharp enough to cause her some damage but not actually kill her. She raised it into the air and I lunged at her. Before she could even blink I had my one hand around her throat and the other at the wrist with the chunk of wood in it. I ripped it out of her hand and struck her across the head with it. She began to fall but my grip on her throat prevented her from it. She was gasping again, oh that ridiculous need for oxygen.

I threw her across the room toward the door. This time the door gave way and sent her with it. The hinges were knocked clean off. I smiled, luckily it was a cloudy day and I could step outside.

"Oops." I said towards her. "Didn't mean to hit you that hard…or did I? Now stop doing stupid shit!"

She groaned as she slowly got up.

"Oh ready to battle it out or just give up?"

She glared at me trying to be intimidating, I could only presume. "Trying to be intimidating are we? Well sorry but it isn't even close to working."

She then did something I didn't expect but wasn't surprised at., she broke out into a run. She was giving it her all just to get away from me as I watched her hobbling into the forest.

"Really?" I called out to her, "That's the best you can do? Didn't think about that one to hard did you? Like you could _ever_ outrun me! I'll be nice though…how about a one minute head start?" I laughed.

The wind started to change. A storm was coming and that's when I could smell it. "Oh it seems Edward has decided to join us after all." I knew I was talking to myself but who cared. I was so close to my revenge! It was more than I could take I wanted to take off after her right now!

Maybe Bella would get lucky enough to cross paths with Edward and beg to be saved or it would drive her past her sanity point. I am really hoping toward the latter. I decided I'd given her more than a well minute head start and headed into the forest at a normal human speed. It was annoying but made it more dramatic. Her trail was fresh so there would be no problem finding her. She really didn't think any of this out. What did she think running would do for her?

That's when I heard her panting. She was still frantic but she was coming closer, towards me and not away. Had she already gotten lost? I rolled my eyes, she truly was pathetic. Bella came into view and locked eyes with mine. She ended up tripping and falling face first on the ground. I couldn't help but snicker. She looked up at me from the ground, and then I knew. She had found him and she was choosing death. How perfect!

She cleared her throat. "Victoria."

She was right here, begging in her eyes. This was better than I dreamt. Oh, this feeling winning! I could help but smile down at her; she was going to wish that she chose him. Her death was going to painful and excruciatingly long…well for her anyway, I couldn't wait to start the fun.


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: So I don't really know if people are still reading this, which is making me really sad. Just so everyone knows I'm not going to draw this story out to some 80 chapters or something. I mean I'm not quite done but I could probablly finish this in 20 or less. Anyway Enjoy and please review, review review! The next chapter won't be up for awhile since I don't get reviews. It is almost done but doesn't matter for now. Yes I'm mean...no I just want reviews. Haha. xoxoDij_

**Disclaimer:** Yeah me no own twilight.

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Run, Bella! Run as fast as you can!  
_

Even though the voice brought me pain I listened. I ran as fast as I could without looking back. She let me go. Why did she let me go? I was amazed I hadn't tripped yet. For a brief second I had to look back, just to see. That's when it happened…

I ran right into a wall. Or so I thought.

A pair of ice cold hands reached around my arms to catch my fall. My heart was going to explode from the amount of adrenaline running through me at this point. I didn't want to look up; I knew exactly who it was. I froze. This really could not be happening, no not now.

"Bella?"

His voice came out velvet and smooth like I remember but it had a small hint of fear. I didn't want to hear it, I couldn't do it, not again. I closed my eyes and tried to work on slowing my breathing.

"Bella…"

I grit my teeth together. I couldn't take this, hearing his voice. It was causing too much pain, so much more than I was capable of. I shot my eyes open and glared up into his face.

"Edward." I barely got his name out. A gasp flew out with his name before I knew what I had said.

His eyes were black, the darkest I had ever seen them. His face had an array of emotions running over it, so quickly if I blinked twice I'm sure I'd miss a dozen. Yet he looked relieved and so happy to have me in his arms.

No I couldn't do this. Maybe he was relieved only to see me alive. After all he left me, he doesn't love me. He must have been happy that I was alive then. At least he could live in that happiness for the moment.

I attempted to rip my arms out of his grip. A task I knew that was useless but he took the hint and let go. I backed away slowly, my eyes still locked on his. I knew what I had to do and I wanted to let his face hold in my memory. It didn't matter how much my body was aching from the pain. I would take it any day.

I turned and broke out into a run again. This time away from Edward, I knew it was pointless. If he wanted to catch up to me he certainly would do it, but it hadn't happened yet. I was surprised yet relieved he wasn't coming after me this time. I could face my death without him, I could be free.

I skidded to a stop and ended up tripping on a low branch. I let my hands out to catch my fall, but it didn't do much. I ended up face first on the forest floor. I looked up at what stopped me. Victoria.

Damnit! Her plan is going in full effect. Edward was only a short distance away and I had run away from him to go to _her_. I tried to quickly stumbled to my feet and regain some composure but ended up falling back down. My body was shaking against my will. The cold, pain and adrenaline were all not a good combination right now. I stared up at her from the ground.

I cleared my throat. "Victoria."

That sinister smile I hated formed on her face. She knew she had won and I was giving up.

I tried to sound smug but it didn't work, "He is only a short distance away through those trees and in that clearing. I'm sure you can see that."

Mid-sentence I had found enough strength to stand up again. This time sucessfully.

"But of course."

Her voice rang through my ears, almost like a piercing scream.

"But what I _am _surprised of is he is not right here defending you."

I looked to the ground. She still knew how to take me down. Obviously if he_ loved_ me he would be here defending me, but he was not. It was another blow to my already torn apart heart.

"Like I've said before," I took a deep breath. "he doesn't love me."

"So now that your positive of this?"

"Yes."

She took a step closer towards me, weighing her options undoubtedly.

The rain that had been hovering all day finally let itself free. The sound echoed on all the leaves. It was almost like home, the place I would never see again.

"So our arrangement?" I asked trying to not let a hint of eagerness escape.

Her icy fingers wrapped around my neck. I took it as she was holding up her end of the bargain.


	9. Chapter 8

_A/N: So I know I didn;t get many reviews, thankyou to those who did! But I was way to excited for this chapter, not to post it soon. I was going to hook this on to the original chapter 8 but Edward likes to go on and on...a lot. So I hope you enjoy and **please review review review**! especially since I want to know if I portray Edward well or not xoxo Dij_

**Disclaimer**: Twilight no own. It's true.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Her scent was intoxicating. It was surrounding me and blinding every part of me.

What was she doing in the forest? Had she escaped Victoria? It didn't matter, my angel could be safe again.

I saw her coming to late but I stopped. In a brief moment that she turned to look behind her she slammed into me. I could only imagine how extremely hard and painful for it was for her. I extended my arms and grabbed her before she even had a chance to fall. My Bella, my angel. I was holding her in my arms once again.

"Bella." I tried to sound composed but I'm sure my fear shown through. I wasn't sure how she was going to react, even after all this time. All the things Victoria could have done... Would she be scared of me too?

Her hair hid her face that was intensely staring at the ground but I needed to make sure she was okay.

"Bella…"

I was surprised when her head snapped up and for a moment's notice there such anger and hate in her eyes as she glared up at me. I knew I deserved all of her hate, after all I was the one who almost made her take her own life. I was the sole reason she was in this predicament.

Then as if a gift sent from the heavens, my angel spoke.

"Edward."

Her voice was strained yet airy. A gasp immediately followed. I'm sure she was stunned that she had said my name. My name. The one that was her very curse. I admit though, I was relieved she still remembered. But I could hate myself a thousand times over for putting her in harms way. The guilt began rising even higher than I thought possible. If I never existed…if _we _never existed, she would have lived a normal human life. All the reason in the world could tell me that outcome was no longer possible, our destinies had been intertwined. Whether we had a say in it or not, she was my everything. I couldn't help but feel a smirk of happiness somewhere within me. Having her right in my arms again. Where she should have stayed, I never should have let her go. But my own damn selfishness wins out. Always. It was that specifically that had given me my reason for doing anything. Becoming close to her, loving her, leaving her… Even now my selfishness didn't want to let her go…

She was tugging against me with as much force as she could muster. Her beautiful brown eyes pleading with me, how was I to say no? So I did what I knew had to be best. I let go. Her eyes were still locked with me as she began stepping away slowly. Then she turned and broke out in a run. A run in the direction away from me. Any direction. As long as that was away from me.

It was like that day in the forest all over again, it seemed generations ago. And only this time our roles had become reversed. Of course she didn't have super human speed but I couldn't move. I couldn't bring myself to follow her. I was in a state of shock. My angel had deliberately run from me. The heartbreak was just as severe as if I never saw her again in the first place. No. This was much worse. I needed to go after her and I couldn't. It was her choice, I had always told her she could leave and it is exactly what she did.

Bella's scent still lingered everywhere. It was almost as if this was the single thing paralyzing me to this very spot. Then I couldn't see her but I could hear her.

"Victoria."

It was as if Bella was a completely different person. Her voice had taken on such determination. I could only wait to see if she was going to say more.

"He is only a short distance away through those trees and in that clearing. I'm sure you can see that."

Bella was pointing me out to Victoria? But for what cause? I let my eyes follow the sound of her voice. Immediately my eyes focused on the pair of crimson eyes staring back at me.

"But of course."

How I loathed the sound of her voice. That vile women who has been keeping Bella against her will. Who knows what could have or did happen to my angel in the hands of that monster.

"But what I _am _surprised of is he is not right here defending you."

She smiled at me, her teeth shining white against the dull contrast of greenery that enclosed us. A growl rippled through my chest. I knew I had to move. I had to kill this woman, I needed to protect Bella.

Bella…

My eyes shifted and saw her. Her head was hung as if accepting defeat.

"Like I've said before."

Her voice was weak this time, it lost all the determination it had only seconds ago. There was a pause and I could hear her intake of air.

"He doesn't love me."

I was stunned. Bella, my Bella, believed I didn't love her! What a ridiculous concept. I could never stop loving her even if I tried. All those words I told her in the forest. She truly and honestly believed them. Even after looking into my eyes mere minute ago, she didn't believe…

It was like a new round of shattering. I couldn't believe it.

My thoughts were derailed with Victoria's voice.

"So now that you're positive of this?"

Almost as a reflex Bella had answered.

"Yes."

I looked back at Victoria, who was still staring at me. Her smile fading slowly, I actually wondered if she thought I was trying to read her thoughts. I gave in.

_You did an amazing job, messing up this girl. She honestly believes that you don't love her. But you and I both know you can't. She rather die than live in this world anymore._

She took a step closer towards Bella. I needed to move. Why couldn't I move, what was holding me back? I could save Bella in half a second but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't.

"So our arrangement?"

Bella's voice contained an underlying excitement, that only I could pick up on. I'm sure Victoria had not sensed it.

Then I watched in horror as Victoria wrapped her fingers around Bella's neck. She gave no signs of struggle but rather embrace.

She was choosing death.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks everyone who is enjoying my story! So I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry the next will be longer and I will deffinately be trying to make my chapters from here on out longer. Hope you enjoy. xoxo Dij_

**Disclaimer**: Do I need to say it?

* * *

**Bella POV**

My breath was becoming short. Yet again she found strangling me fun. Usually I would be clawing at her hands to get myself free but at this point I had no more will to live. It was true, he never loved me. The words sent more tears to my eyes. I hoped once I was unconscious she would make my death quick and then do whatever she wanted to my body.

Suddenly she let go of me and I fell to the ground gasping. The air burned my lungs which were rapidly filing. Then Victoria did something I didn't expect, she kicked my stomach.

I let out a scream. I couldn't help it, I was pretty sure she used her full force with that kick, or at least it felt like it. I started coughing unwillingly, it hurt just the same. Then to my horror spats of blood started covering the ground. The more I coughed the more blood started to shower the ground.

I was going to die slowly, from the inside out. She picked me up and threw me against a tree pinning me to it. My head whipped to the left, only when I could feel the blood coming down my face did I realize she slapped me what seemed like full force.

This time she wasn't holding back, this was definitely going to be the end.

I tried holding my breath to see if the smell and the pain could subside any, but no such luck. I wasn't sure if I was actually making it worse.

I found myself tumbling towards a set of bushes, it was a small relief to be out of Victoria's grasp. She then hovered over me smiling as I looked up at her.

"Oh, if James could see you now! He'd be so proud of me! Edward's precious Bella on her death bed."

She raised her foot and slammed down on my leg. I tried to scream but not much sound came out, though the expression on her face showed contentment. She bent down towards me that sinister smile on her face.

"You would love to die. I can see it in your eyes. Would you like to die now, Bella?"

I couldn't form any words. I gave it no second thought and nodded my head.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to have to hear you say it."

I gave it all my strength I could, "Yes."

She grabbed my neck and lowered herself to me. This was it. My ending. I closed my eyes tight, it would be over so soon.

I heard a scream, though it didn't sound like mine. I didn't have any sort of voice left. I opened my eyes and saw Victoria pinned to a tree. And there…the hands that pinned her to the tree. The bronze hair drenched from the rain…Edward had finally come.

It was a sick ending. I wish I never opened my eyes. He got here in time to see me die and kill her. It wasn't suppose to happen like this. He wasn't to avenge me. I gave her my word, all I wanted now was _my_ death.

"No." My voice was not even a whimper. But I had to try to get my point across that Victoria should never be harmed. This was my doing and mine alone.

My vision began to blur so I closed my eyes again. I did not want to see this outcome, for I was sure Edward would win. I felt disgusted, why should he have saved me. It was my time now. Then the sounds started to fade away. I couldn't hear the rain as distinctly as before, it was nice. Everything was beginning to quiet. Finally at last I could be at peace with the world. No more heartache, vampires, pain. Nothing.


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: So I am **so so so so sorry** that I haven't updated in two weeks. I was moving into college and getting all settled in. But now I'm back and will be writting any chance I can, so thankyou for sticking with me and epic battle next chap! Woot! Well lets hope so. Maybe it will make up what BD lacked in? Haha Oh and the whole Midnight Sun thing...I'm so upset and dissapointed._

_Well enjoy mucho! xoxoxo Dij  
oh sorry for spell mistakes and grammar errors I will fix it soon._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything twilight, but if I did I would still write MS.

* * *

**Victoria POV**

My venom was pooling in my mouth. This revenge was beyond any sense of accomplishment I could have ever known. I had her in my grasp and she wasn't even struggling! Edward was only a short distance away and he remained a frozen statue. All the better for me that he went into shock now because by the time he would snap out of it, his precious destiny would be dead.

This really could not get any better!

I abruptly let her go. If I had choked her to death what was the sense of fun in that? She dropped back to the earth gasping. The noise was so irritating, then the idea came to me. I swung my leg and kicked her with half force. She screamed and it filled my senses. Accomplishment. I could not contain myself how amazing this truly was. I glanced out to Edward. He was frozen with a pained expression lingering on his face.

He knew he wasn't going to come and save her and it was killing him to watch her die.

My plan was working perfectly. James would be proud of me, beyond proud! He would be ecstatic!

Bella began coughing and then that smell, her blood. It was such a waste coming out of her. She was crying as more blood spat out of her mouth. I wanted this girl dead more than anything. I could savor her sweet blood until there was none left in her.

Before she could blink I had her pinned against a tree. Her frantic crying was sending me over the edge. So impulse took over me and I slapped her across the face. I was scared for a moment that I had snapped her neck but she recovered and gazed at me in shock.

She knew I wasn't going to hold anything back. Not anymore. I threw her down towards a set of bushes. I walked slowly for dramatic effect toward her to watch as she knew she was going to die, that now at this point it was the end. My mouth was ready to burst with all the venom I could conjure.

I walked over to her smiling profusely I couldn't help it, the thought of winning was overtaking me. I decided to toy with her one last time. I thought for a moment and decided a good bragging could be in order.

"Oh, if James could see you now! He'd be so proud of me! Edward's precious Bella on her death bed."

The words flowed out of me, a double statement, meant to be heard for both her and Edward. How sheepishly did he still stand. It simply was amazing. What was going on with him, I was almost expecting some sort of fight.

I raised my foot and slammed down on her leg with almost my full force. I was disappointed when there was no scream but Bella's face was just as rewarding. It was twisted, pained and full of defeat.

I wasn't done with this not yet. I bent down towards Bella with a smile that reached across my entire face and possible down to the core of me.

"You would love to die. I can see it in your eyes. Would you like to die now, Bella?"

She merely nodded her head, it was not satisfying enough.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to have to hear you say it."

"Yes."

Her voice seemed to be just an inhale of air, not even a whisper.

She was weakening, I was winning.

I leaned down to her neck. I caught her eyes shutting tight. She was bracing for pain, but she was beyond dead at this point. She did not realize how much she was really dead.

My lips brushed onto her warm skin. It was like a spark lighting in me and racing through me. I opened my mouth, venom dripping out.

I was mere millimeters from breaking her skin when I felt myself being hurdled to the left. I was slammed up into an old oak tree. The noise echoing for miles, and the tree trying to stay grounded.

I looked down at who had done this.

I could only think that it was about damn time he snapped out of it.

A snarl ripped through me. I was angry with myself and with him.

I was too caught up in my own success to notice. My senses were down, and he so easily tackled me off guard.

What a time for him to realize. She's dying, no better yet she's dead.

"Don't you dare, she is not dead!"

Edward's grasped tightened around me, it was only a matter of seconds before the tree collapsed. His snarls were coming wave after way but everything seemed to stop at the sound.

"No."

It was faint and weak, her life wasting away by each passing second and here I am pinned against a tree.

Edward looked back to see his Bella. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander over to her also. She looked almost dismembered. I couldn't help but smile. In a flash Edward's black eyes were fixed on mine. He wasn't scaring me no matter how hard he tried. I wanted to provoke him. Before I could form my words he answered.

"There's nothing you can say."

I made sure to think as quickly as I could.

_You let her die. It's completely your fault. YOU let her die._

His eyes were fixed onto mine, like suddenly realized the truth. He was defeat, so easily without a battle.

I wiggled my way away out of his grasp. It was such a simple distraction as he could so easily wallow in his misery.

I took my stance a good distance from him. He was crouched, clearly torn whether to fight me or be with his love. I wanted the fight. I wanted to bring him down too.

"Are you going to cry about it or fight it like a man?"


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: So here it is chapter 11. I'm sorry for lack of updating, college has kept me so incredibly busy. I will deffinately have time to finish this when the semester is over if I have not finished by then. Thankyou for all that have stuck with me and continue to stick with me! Much love for you all!  
Until Next time xoxo Dij_

ps review review review! thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, we know who does.**

* * *

**Victoria POV**

His eyes were a deep black, the furry radiating off of him was making this all the better. In a swift movement he lunged toward me. I already on alert moved to my left but spun back around to come face to face with him.

"You really are fast."

I debated for a moment, I was sure he could clearly read what I was thinking but I tried anyway. I took off and ran toward the clearing up ahead as fast as I could but when I arrived he was already there.

"You will pay."

"Well you have a voice after all." My voice had a toying about it, I could easily see he was not into games, not today.

"Yes that is exactly what I planed on doing."

I forgot I never really needed to voice my thoughts since he could read them just as quick as I had produced them.

"Let this end today."

He sprang at me and I thought I was faster but he had his hands around my throat in an instant. It was an uncomfortable feeling but nothing to intense to handle.

Through his gritted teeth he spoke, "You will know what it feels like. You hurt her."

His grip tightened but I kicked him square in the chest. He flew about fifty feet before landing again. I rubbed my neck making sure there were no marks.

He came at me again but this time I made my movements quicker. We ended up circling each other making movements at the same time the other would. It was like a dance, a tango with death, but I was not going to lose.

I made a miscalculation as he stepped to the right or so it seemed but quickly retracted to the left. I didn't have time to even inhale and he was right next to me. I tried to move but he pinned me down to the ground.

The revenge that was bursting through the air was suffocating, I was beginning to panic. I could possibly lose this fight now. I had to find a way to turn the table in my favor but the chances weren't looking to good.

Then a feeling like none other rocked my body, it was a burning so intense. My senses were quickly scattering and I couldn't focus on one. When I was able to look down I saw that he had ripped my left arm off.

I tried as hard as I could to get him off me but nothing worked, I was pinned and this was going to be the end.

A sinister smile formed on his face, which I could only imagine might have reflected all those I gave the girl. He knew he was winning and I was surrendering.

But then what neither of us expected we heard a faint voice. Not just any voice. _Her_ voice. It was more so a whimper but it was enough to distracted him.

I shifted my weight and kicked him off of me. I picked my detached arm and placed it back where it belonged. When I looked at him a pained expression hit his face for a millisecond but disappeared again. By that time I already had time pinned up to a tree, I had one had around his neck and the other pushing into his chest.

His eyes took on a whole new persona, they were no longer revengeful but begging for death, I don't think I could have even called it begging maybe pleading. He had failed and he knew it.

"You're too scared to end me, to end it. You aren't strong enough."

I was taken aback by his words; of course I was capable and more than able to. I've wanted this moment more than anything. The perfect revenge and now it was here in my hands and I would be damned if I was to not to seized this moment.

"Go ahead and do it."

He was the one playing the game now! How dare he try to interfere in my plan! I was going to do this how I saw fit and the way I intended it to be.

I smiled and pulled my lips towards his neck. Venom stings were going to rock his body and when he was done withering I will dismember him piece by piece so slowly he would beg for me to go faster.

He pulled me by my hair to make my eyes meet his and very slowly he stated, "I don't think so."

He threw me off of him to the ground. He was playing with me the whole time. I was furious now but before I could get up his foot was placed on top of my chest. He bent over and stared into my eyes. It was as if he was trying to burn me to my core.

He smiled again and with a swift movement ripped both my arms off. The feeling was something unlike I felt before. I could feel my arms and move them freely even though they were not attached to my body.

I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to have time to start a fire and keep me dismembered. I would be able to regenerate before he could even get wood together.

"Wrong again."

His voice was triumphant as if he was sure he was going to win. So what he had both of my arms dismembered, I could still fight with my lower body.

"Listen."

I paused putting my racing thoughts on hold that's when I heard a crackling noise. I looked past him and saw small orange flames licking up towards the sky.

I looked up into his face and I knew my world was about to go black.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N: Hi everyone! I know I know. It's been quite a long time. College is absolutely crazy and school work comes first! I had this chapter midway done before I went on my small hiatus. So I finished it up and well I hope you like. I know it's sort of short and I apologize for it! I have to get back into the swing of things. Well enjoy and review review review!  
Feel free to suggest how it should end should I kill Bella or not? Cause I'm not even to sure right now!_

**Disclaimer:**Stephanie owns the twilight universe not me.

* * *

The purple smoke floated up into the night sky. The stars were no longer visible and my reason for anything was gone. I sat immobile, tearless sobs over taking my body. My beautiful angel was gone. I would never see her smiling face. I wanted more than anything to shut the world out. I would give anything to end my own life, to be with her again. But I could never ask that from my family, it was such a selfish request to make.

_Edward…_

"What Alice?"

I didn't want to deal with her now. I didn't want to move from this spot.

_Edward, she is-_

"I know she is. She is never..."

I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence. My cold dead heart couldn't hold any more agony. She was gone and it was completely my fault.

_Edward, please._

I had no patience for Alice right now. I wanted to be left alone. I wanted to block out the world. It was my fault, my pain and guilt I must suffer with.

"Alice, just go away."

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "She is not-"

"Alice! I know! I get it! She is not coming back! It's my fault! I'm the reason she's dead! I'm the reason she will never open her eyes again, never be able to look up at the sky! Me…my selfishness killed her."

Somewhere in my speech I had stood up. For a brief moment I debated on running as far and as fast I could but I owed it to Bella not to.

Her name just hearing it in my thoughts stung.

I could no longer be strong; I could not hold everything in anymore. Everything was beginning to let go. I slid back down to the ground; I stopped trying to fight the sobs that had threatened to start again.

I felt Alice leave my presence but it seemed she didn't go very far. For a brief moment I wondered what she could possibly be seeing right now but had no strength to ask.

The winds suddenly shifted and it felt normal. Bella's scent had cascaded into my senses. Overtaking me. My lust for her blood was calling but it was getting easier to ignore. I wanted to keep my angel as preserved as possible.

I found myself slowly following her scent that would bring me to her body. The space between us seemed like an infinite mile. I had no desire to run to her side, only knowing I'd find her cold dead body when I arrived. I didn't even know if I could handle seeing her in this state.

As I looked up through the last few trees that separated me from my beloved, Alice was hovered over her body. Her face was surprisingly calm, given the situation. As her best friend I expected Alice to be sad, upset even but she always had her own ways of grieving. My eyes fell down to where Alice held her gaze.

And there it was. Bella. My Angel. Her face looked peaceful even if her body said otherwise. It was so mangled; it was hard to believe that this was my love. Though her face held minor scratches and dirt she was still as beautiful as ever.

The silence that matched around us seemed fitting. Without Bella in my life, it would be forever silent.

I slowly walked over to my love and kneeled on the opposite side that my sister sat. I honestly did not know what to do. After taking a rather large and unneeded breath I lead my hand to hers. I held it even lighter than I normal would have; her body was even more fragile now that she was gone.

It seemed like only a moment after I held her hand there was a small pull on my hand. It took a moment to realize what it was until I looked down.

Bella's fingers had made a grasp on my hand.

"Alice…"

"Shhh."

It was then I heard a faint heartbeat in body that lay in front of me. I finally understood why Alice was not in a panic and that she had been trying to tell me this all along. If my heart could have been beating I'm sure it would have burst.

"Alice!"

_I know, Edward. I know. But we haven't-._

I looked into my sister's eyes as her face met mine. Traces of worry began to form over her calm demeanor.

"How much time?"


	14. Chapter 13

_**A/N**: Hey everyone! I was taking my time perfecting this chapter to my liking and also school ending and all. Well I hope you all had a nice holiday! The next chapter is already in the works and I hope to have it up soon! And as always please review! xoxo Dij_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I never given much thought of what death would be like. It was calm peaceful and quiet. There was a bright light that was slowly fading and everything was beginning to focus.

Just like I had always believed when it was my time, there he stood. My beloved. The pain in my chest I had felt seemed like such a long time ago. He looked as beautiful as ever. It was like he was surrounded by nothing and everything all at the same time. His smiling face warmed my heart, as he out stretched his hand for me to take. Here he loved me, he wanted me. I took two strides and reached for his hand but as soon as I did he faded away and I felt like I was falling. I tried to scream but no sound would come from me.

I could have never expected what happened next. I felt tremendous pain. It felt like I was burning and sore all over. Everything went black but I could still feel. Was this hell? Had I been that horrible in life that this was my destined fate? I couldn't have been this awful to deserve this.

Sounds were now beginning to buzz in my ears. It was almost like a high vibrating noise at rapid speed. As I attempted to listen closer to forget the pain my body was being racked through, I discovered they were actually voices, talking quickly.

The more I tuned into the two people I realized it was a man and woman. I tried with all my might to not let the pain bother me, but something in my brain clicked. The voices, those voices weren't just any man and woman, they were Edward and Alice.

Try as I might I could not open my eyes. I needed to see them. I needed to know if they were alright, more so Alice than Edward. Only the sounds of their voices could suffice the panic that I was now enduring. Something was wrong, very wrong but I didn't know what it was.

There was a change in color in the surrounding though I still couldn't open my eyes I knew something had gotten brighter. I was now fighting with myself even harder to open my eyes. After a silent struggle they opened to my horror.

After a minute of focusing I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Edward was crouched over me and Alice was a small distances away from him. They looked like they were about to attack each other and I wanted nothing more to get them to stop. I tried to open my mouth but my chest throbbed when any movement of air came into me.

Edward snarled and I knew they were having a silent conversation. Alice's eyes looked pleading and begging, but for what? That was the question.

"Stop it!" Edward's voice rang through the whole forest. His growling did not seize either. I had never heard him so angry before and truth be told it actually scared me.

"She's awake." Alice said softly.

Edward stood up and turned to me slowly. His eyes met mine in an instant. If my heart could break it would have but it had been broken such a long time ago. His eyes looked concerned, hurt and pained.

He kneeled next to me and Alice approached and sat down next to him. They both looked like they could break into sobs any second. My heart filled with more pain than my body was experiencing I hated to see their faces in such pain, two perfect angels should not have the feeling of pain.

Edward stroked my cheek so very delicately and I winced from the cold and pain it caused.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. If I never-" He didn't finish. It was evident that too much pain was consuming him. How could that be if he didn't love me, he is the one who left me! That is not fair at all, I should be the one in pain not him! Only me!

"Bella, we are going to find a way to get you help." Alice's voice was calm. It then dawned on me.

"I'm dying." The words escaped my lips what seemed as only breath and no sound. They both understood though as they looked at each other. A severe pain in my stomach etched to life again and I couldn't scream. My lungs were not letting me be capable of sound.

Tears started to form on my eyes clouding my vision. Everything was blurry no matter how much I tried to blink them away.

"Bella it's alright. You are going to make it through this, I know you will." Alice gave a half hearted smile and I knew she was only lying to make me feel better.

I was going to die. It was determined. Alice saw it and it was going to happen. That was my destiny. And in that it proved it. Edward did not want me especially when it came to eternity. If he truly did love me then he would change me but he didn't so I was going to die.

"Carlisle, over here!" Alice's voice started to have an underlying of panic. My time was drawing near, my true end. None of this being ripped out of my personal heaven again, I did not need that.

Carlisle's face gave away how bad I must have actually been. He quickly began his attempts to save me even though all of us knew I was done.

"Bella, darling I'm going to have to move you at points. I know it's going to be extremely painful but please just bare with me."

I smiled since it was about the only thing I was capable of doing.

As he began to work on my mangled body pain shot and seethed everywhere. It was like I was on fire. I wondered if this was what turning into a vampire actually felt like.

It didn't seem like long before Carlisle gave out a frustrated sigh. I knew he was giving up he had done all that his doctoring would let him.

He sounded so defeated, "I'm so sorry Bella."

I gathered the energy; I owed it not to hurt Carlisle. "It's okay." I paused trying to get a better breath. "You did all you could." I had already accepted my fate.

"No! There has to be something! Anything! You can't take her away from me! She can't die. My love can not die!"

The words rang in my head and I couldn't believe that they belong to Edward. What filth and lies were pouring out of his mouth!

"You don't love me!" I began a coughing fit from the force of my words. Blood once again began to spatter from my mouth. Wouldn't I just die already! This seemed like such a cruel way to go! Such a long and painful death for nothing!

"Isabella Marie Swan! How dare you ever say that!"

I was surprised to find that the words had come from Alice and not Edward.

My coughing fit began to subside and everything began to cloud this was it. This time it was real. I wasn't coming back this time.

Alice's voice was at full hysteria. "No! We've got less than three minutes!"


	15. Chapter 14

_**AN**: Hey guys! I know its been a long long time, junior year of college = crazy busy, but thankyou for still reading this story. I struggled with this_ _chapter I wanted to make it perfect and I think I finally achieved that. I'm not sure if I want to end it here or write one more chapter. I have my sequel all set up its just a matter of starting to write it._

_I want to thank the fans who have read this story and those who review it, favorite it and everything! You guys are all so wonderful!_

_Much love,  
xoxoDij_

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Three minutes. Edward you must make a decision."

The pressures from both Alice and Carlisle were crushing me. I had to make a decision and do it now. There was no more time, no more waiting. Bella, my precious delicate Bella, her life was going to end in under three minutes if I didn't make a decision.

But I couldn't do it; I can't take her soul away. Though it's almost free floating to the heavens, like it should, to truly become the angel she is, that she was destined to be.

_Edward if I have to. please, I love her too._ Alice pleaded with me. _I'll bite her myself…_

"You will not! You won't touch her!" A growl ripped through my chest.

_Edward. Why are you doing this? You know how much she means to you. How much she means to all of us. This answer should be so easy._

"Alice, I can't destroy her. I can't bring myself to make her a monster, like one of us."

I could see Carlisle's frown, he never did like it when I referred to us as monsters. He still believed there was an after life to this, I wanted to believe him I truly did, but I just couldn't. My values were instilled in me such a long time ago.

I looked up to my father figure searching for anything in his eyes; I knew my comment hurt him.

"I'm sorry."

_  
It's fine. But Edward, Bella believes in you, she thinks you have a soul and I know you may not think so but I believe she's right._I couldn't help the small smile that escaped. I certainly didn't deserve her. She was genuinely an angel. She could only see good in me no matter what, even when I have done so much to her.

_Edward, please hurry I can't see. You need to make a decision._My thoughts derailed as Alice tried to keep me on this delicate task. I don't think I've had to face such a crucial decision as of this. Death was quickly approaching my angel but do I stop it? Could I stop it?

The snapping of branches directed my eyes up and I noticed we weren't alone anymore. The rest of my family had joined us but was respectfully keeping their distance.

But the sight of Esme nearly crushed me. I had never seen my mother more broken and pained in all of my existence. If she were human I'm sure she would have fainted or hyperventilated from crying. She was trying her best to muffle the dry sobs she was encountering. Emmett was standing next to her trying to be her support but he was losing his composure also.

Rosalie and Jasper lingered further back. I took no offense for this, there was so much blood around I could only image the type of suffering and restraint Jasper was going through. I figured Rosalie was trying to help Jasper from creating another incident that started this whole journey. Both of their faces were somber as they stared at the scene before them.

The pressure was beginning to become too much. All the pressures from my family were not helping. I could see in all their minds they wanted her to live just as much as I did.

_It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?_

The sound of Alice's voice in this memory rang clear through my head and hit me like someone knocking the wind out of me. I had the urge to scold Alice for this memory but it wasn't hers. It was from Jasper. I pried deeper into the memory I had just been given. I could feel everything in that moment. I could see the look on their faces, the look on my angels face, so beautiful even in her doubts.

A small movement began to ground me again. The pain and agony piercing me ten fold. The reason I was on the cold forest floor. The reason I was trying to play against the odds. The biggest game of my life and I was losing.

Bella was trying so hard to grasp onto what was left of her life. She used to always tell me I was her world but after all of this could it still be true? Was she fighting so hard so that she could stay longer with me?

A small noise was trying to escape her. I was now focused. My family around me meant nothing; it was just me and Bella, the reason for my whole existence. I waited for her to speak, I knew how determined she was to make it happen so I waited.

"Edward." It was a struggle for her to speak my name. Her voice was airy as if she was trying all she could to get her sentence out. "I'm sorry." There was a pause as her eyes were trying to focus on me. "For all of this." She closed her eyes and tried to take in oxygen she desperately needed but her body was working against her.

I leaned down to her ear, and stroked her hair softly. She was broken.

"Don't be, love. I'm the one who should be sorry."

She looked life she wanted to say more but she couldn't, her body wouldn't let her.

"Edward!" Alice was in a panic. It was then her vision hit me full force. It was the grip of Bella's hand in mine going limp. She was dead.

I was horrified. In that moment it was all too real and I knew it was going to happen in a matter of seconds.

_Son, do what you feel is right. Alice can forgive you._

I looked down at my Bella, she looked so peaceful already. Her heartbeat was growing fainter with each thud in her chest.

I rested my lips on her neck as the pulse was awfully faint. I kissed her neck slowly and softly.

"I'm so sorry, love. So incredible sorry."

A scream of agony filled the forest walls, filling my entire being.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Aww well this is bittersweet isn't it? My last chapter to Smitten. Yes this is it the end of the line. But no worries the sequel is going to be up soon I hope._

_I really want to thank all of you for going on this journey with me. It was my first true fanfiction and it's so hard to see it end.  
All of those who reviewed my story thankyou so much each and every one touched me. I want to give two shout outs to:  
redheads-have-more-fun-HPLVR for reviewing every single chapter you are so adorable and edwardsgirlsince1901 to read that this is your favorite story ever really touched me. Thankyou!_

_Oh and please please please don't be mad at me either, you will go through quite the crying fits as I did writting this but remember this: Nothing is as what it seems.  
I hope to see you all for the sequel to this story!_

_You are all wonderful,  
xoxo Dij  
__Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Valentine's Day by Linkin Park_

_

* * *

_

**_Edward POV_**

I looked up to the cold and gray sky. Not even the sun could smile on a day like today. My world had ended, such a long time ago, even when I thought it was going to restart that ended too. It was all lost. The clouds above moved closer looking so dissatisfied but the heartless win kept blowing.

My path has lost all direction, the reason for my existence was gone and my family knew just like I that my existence in this world was going to end soon. They won't leave me alone not even for a second. Alice is still grieving but is damn to make sure nothing happens to me.

Those two days were such hell. The memory still fresh forever burned into me. Everything I did wrong replaying over and over. All the things I could have done but didn't and I can't take it back.

_A scream of agony filled the forest walls, filling my entire being._

_Alice was sobbing uncontrollably, each scream more piercing than the last. No one moved, to shocked to realize what happened. We didn't want to believe it._

_My love. My angel. My life. _

_Dead. _

_Lying in front of us, still and so cold. _

_I couldn't fathom why it didn't work. I looked down at my angel. She was so peaceful, so beautiful except my failed attempt to save her. I brushed her beautiful mahogany hair back more from her neck and face. Her neck now branded with my teeth, my venom. It was a faint shade of red where I attempted to damn her to our life. Very little blood seemed to have surfaced and I couldn't bring myself to actually taste her, I could not do that to her. I owed it to her. _

_And there she lied motionless as if she had never been bitten in the first place. She had already been to dead for it to have done anything._

I was jolted out of my memory by the sobbing of Alice. We hadn't left Bella's grave since the service yesterday. Standing here was all that could connect me to her; I knew her body was down below never to see the sun or sky again. But her spirit, her soul the thing I tried to protect so dearly is in its rightful place. I know she has to be looking down on me; it's the only thing keeping me through this moment.

_Charlie had known of Bella's kidnap but had no idea she was dragged across the country. We got her body back to Forks but told Charlie it was best that she had a closed coffin wake and that even he should not look at his daughter but to remember her as she was. Our family had even picked out a mahogany casket just like the color of her hair. The service was the very next day. People had been ready; they all had known that the search for Bella was going to end badly._

_It seemed like the whole town had turned out for her service. The sky was dismal and bleak with rain that looked like it would threaten any minute. I looked on from a distance, I did not want anyone's sympathy and I could not look into every individuals face after reading their minds._

_The service was as beautiful as one could be. A few people spoke, my father among them. Charlie attempted but couldn't finish, he broke down and did not say another word from that point on. Renee was even worse than Charlie and her sobs were mix with the same sentence: my poor baby girl. _

_The sadness from everyone seeped into me, and I knew I was_ _the reason these people were gathered in this circumstance. She should have had a long and happy life but no I had to disrupt the balance of things and now an angel is dead. The ground below grew colder as I watched them put her inside and the heartless wind kept blowing. The rain had decided to find its way to the ground._

_And in that moment I never knew what it was like, to be alone._

"This will never get easier." Alice spoke quietly as her sobbing began to slow.

"No." My voice was short and dead.

I stood at the edge of the square where the fresh dirt pile was staring at Bella's grave stone. Alice had settled herself to the side of her grave stone leaning on it slightly as if it were to turn into my angel sitting there.

"Has it really only been three days?"

I knew she was trying to make conversation to distract both of us but it was more of an annoyance than anything.

"Yes." It had only been three days, though it seems like it had already been five lifetime. This agony could and would never go away until I could end my own life. The decision had been made for three days now.

Alice began to cry again. Only then did I realize she saw my life ending.

"Edward, please I've already lost my best friend. I can't lose my brother too. You owe it to Bella not to do that. Please. I'm begging you don't. At least not right now."

_At least right now._ That was going to be my safety net. In short time I would ceased to exist in this world also.

Carlisle approached us but neither Alice nor I wanted to move and he knew that.

"Son, I know this hurts but you have to leave sometime. Please come home your mother is worried sick."

I stood unresponsive, I didn't want to move or leave or blink afraid I would miss something.

Carlisle continued. "Alice, darling please, you can come back, it will be only for a little while."

I could see her debating her options and she slowly stood up. Her head hung low as she walked over to Carlisle. He cradled her as they set off to his car.

"Son, please. Just a few hours. Then you can come back I promise."

I looked up to the sky as if it were Bella giving me some sort of answer.

I was weakly defeated. "Okay."

I turned to join them at the car when my eyes locked with a pair of deep brown almost black eyes. They were just on the edge of the forest beginning. The russet skin immediately popped from the greenery.

And there stepped out Jacob Black.

His eyes were sharp and angry. I knew what he was going to say and stopped him before he could start.

"Look I'm sorry, I know you are furious, actually that can not even begin to cover it, but I'm truly sorry. I did not mean for any of this to happen."

Jacob's eyes hardened more. _You know you're not the only one who loves her._

"Yes, I'm aware of that but she was my soul my reason in life. You can not even grasp how that being taken away is like."

_Please, just give me some time alone with her, that's all I ask._

"It's the least I can do Jacob, the least I can do."

I set off toward Alice and Carlisle but not before one quick glance back. Her angel statue that pointed toward the sky was revealing a patch of the clearest blue I'd ever seen. I knew my Bella was up there looking down on me.

_Hold on my love, I will be with you soon._


End file.
